The things they make us do
by The O'Neil Sisters
Summary: What would happen if Edmund was caught during the raid,and no-one came to help him out? What would happen if Miraz fell ill and Made Edmund Fight his own Brother in single combat? which brother would live and which would die. PeterEdmund Fic NO Slash!
1. Chapter 1

** THE THINGS THEY MAKE US TO**

Disclaimer: - I own nothing

Takes place at the end of the night raid

Chapter one.

Edmund is cornered; he is trapped between ten guards and a four hundred meter drop.

'Well this is going to be fun.' Thought Edmund, as four guards came up to him, and pulled him down to the dungeon.

A few minutes later Miraz came down. And looked at him.

"So you so you are king Edmund the Just? I thought you would be…. Older." Sneered the upstart

"And I thought you would be….. Younger." Smirked Edmund. Earning him a punch in the gut.

"I thought about killing you, but I think you would be great leverage in this war. Or would your family wish you dead?" Laughed the old king, and walked out leaving Edmund alone to think.

'Or would your family wish you dead?' the word hung in the air.

During they're rein Edmund grow close to all his siblings mainly Peter, but the minute they fell back into England everything changed, Peter Changed.

Edmund realised if something happened to him, Peter wouldn't even care. And that hurt.

It had been a good few hours since coming and no-one has shown up. Had they even noticed, Edmund doubted it greatly,

His mind wandered what would Miraz do with him, even to Edmund something seemed off with Miraz, he seemed ill. What ever was going to happin Edmund was going to live through it, he lived through the white witch and he can live through this.

After a few more hours Miraz came back looking worse off then he did before. Edmund took pity on him.

"I have an offer for you king Edmund, Help me and live, if not you will die right now." Miraz looked at Edmund. "You know your family will never miss you, where is your great brother? one whom you have saved form near death many times. He is not coming for you, he wants you dead."

"Alright, alright I will help you, just don't hurt my sisters they have done nothing."

Miraz smiled and walked out. A guard came with Edmunds sword. And some armour, and a shield.

Get ready Kid we leave tonight.

When the guard left Edmund to his thoughts. He could not believe that he had just gave in that quick. But then Miraz had a point if Peter loved him like Susan and Lucy he would have been here saving his brother by now.

Peter would have helped his brother when he needed him, not leaving him to die.

(The next day. Outside Aslan's how)

Three Narnians were come, a centaur a giant and a human. Peter.

Peter was challenging Miraz to signal combat.

"Tell me King Peter, why I would wish to fight?" Asked Miraz

"It would save blood shed on both sides." Peter states calmly.

"Yes it would but I am ill and in now way fit to fight. But maybe you are." Said Miraz Standing up pointing To Edmund who was wearing a helmet covering his face.

"Why would he fight sir?" Said a lord, when Miraz shot the lord a look that said the intent.

"What say you boy?" Asked Miraz. Peter unaware of who Miraz was asking to challenge him.

"Why would I fight someone I do not have a reason to fight?" Asked Peter. Miraz Smirked.

"Take of the helmet boy let him see your face." Sneered Miraz. Edmund nodded and took of his helmet.

Peter's face went dull white. Edmund was a live. He thought he was dead; he had been out of his mind with worry.

"I except the challenge lord Miraz." Said Edmund Looking at Peter with a cold gaze.

"I think we should let these two catch up." Laughed Miraz, And Then he and his men began to talk out of the tent, leaving the brothers to talk.

TBC

That's the end of chapter two. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed I was under a lot a pressure, I have a lot of Family Problems right Know, Please review and let me know what you think. Chapter two will be on soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The things they make us do Author's note, I would love to thank al

The things they make us do Author's note, I would love to thank all of the writers who reviewed this Story, I was a little nervous about this Story, but I had nothing to worry about, I hope you like the second Chapter. The next Chapter is the combat; this is just a talk between Ed and Pete. But it should be interesting.

Disclaimer: - I own nothing but the story plot.

Chapter 2.

Peter looked at his brother with a mix of happiness and worry. During the raid Peter had run, and it wasn't until they got back to the how that they noticed that Edmund wasn't with them.

Peter went into a state of depression, without his brother there to talk to him, he was a wreck, and it got worse when a scout came back saying that Edmund was no-where to be seen.

Now to have his brother standing right in front of him, Peter felt relief beyond any thing else, to know that his brother was all right, made Peter want to jump for joy. But know was not the time.

Peter than recalled that Edmund had agreed to fight him in single combat, a fight to the death.

"Hello Peter." Said Edmund bitterly. Looking at Peter with fury gazed eyes.

"Hello Ed." Replied Peter Edmund hadn't used that tone with him in over a year, it was a tone that said 'I hate you.' "It's very good to know your alive, Ed." Continued Peter very nervous.

"Yeah I'm alive no thanks to you." Edmund's voice just kept getting colder, and colder.

"Eddie that's not fair." Peter mumbled this was hurting more than he thought anything would. To have his brother, his right hand, his best friend turn against him.

"It is too fair Peter, I would have come back for you in a heartbeat, and I thought you would do the same for me. I guess I was wrong." Both boys' eyes were going red, both were very near tears.

"Ed you know I would do anything for you, it just…" Peter began the tear now rolling down his cheeks

"You wanted me dead, you wanted me out the way, because of the fact I'm not as '_magnificent'_ as you! I used to think you wanted me around but you know what? You didn't! All the times I helped you out, without you even asking for it. Did I ever get a thank you for it? A simple 'Thank you Ed you did good' or even a 'Well done Ed' NO not once!"

Now Edmund was sobbing, and so was Peter. When he realised his mistake it was to late, the once person he needed more than anything was against him. And tomorrow he would have to face that person in a fight to the death.

"I thought of something last night." Said Edmund crying his heart out, tears pouring down his face, and unlike Peter who was crying tears of pain he was crying tears of hate, and anger. "I realised that if I never jumped on the guard who had an arrow pointing at you, I won't of ended up here, and you would be dead."

"Ed I know I have hurt you, but please don't do the combat, it would break me Ed. I swear we tried to find you we sent mice and griffins to look for you but none of them did." Sobbed Peter moving closer to his younger brother, and takings his hands in his own.

"Please Eddie don't do this, please, as a King to a king I order. As a big brother to his baby Brother I beg you, please don't do this, it would kill me, and I know it would kill you as well." Started Peter griping Ed's hand as if he let go. his brother just might disappear. "I have know you your whole life I know how your mind works, and I know you don't want to do this, please don't do this if not for me then for the girls."

Edmund looked his brother in the eye for the first time in want seemed like ages, the depth and pain in those ocean blue eyes was horrid to even think about.

Edmund knew that he didn't want to fight his brother but if he didn't then things would go back to the way they were.

"I'll see you tomorrow, for the duel." He stated very numb. And pushed his hand out of his brothers'. And began to walk away.

Peter for his part was as cold as a snow man. He tried his best to get Edmund back on his side, but nothing he tried worked, his best friend was going to face him in a fight to the death.

Peter walked out of the tent and back to the Narnians. Now was the hard part, to tell his sisters that he would be fighting his brother in a fight to the death, his mind going back to what Edmund said.

"You wanted me dead, you wanted me out the way, because of the fact I'm not as _'magnificent'_ as you! I used to think you wanted me around but you know what? You didn't! All the times I helped you out, with out you even asking for it. Did I ever get a thank you for it? A simple 'Thank you Ed you did good' or even a 'Well done Ed' NO not once!"

Peter now felt the sting of those words.

(Back with Edmund)

Edmund knew at what he said had hurt his brother, but his brother had hurt him, But Edmund had come up with a plan, and only he knew it, only he knew who would win this coming fight. Only he knows what side he is on, it's just will everyone mange with it? Will Peter mange with it?

TBC

Cliff-hanger again. Two chapters in a row. So what you think love it hate it? Please tell me if I made a stupid mistake, and let me know of I have the characters right; I'm not to sure on them.

Chapter 3 will be up soon. Until then enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The things they make us do

The things they make us do. 

Author's note: - So as promised here is Chapter 3, the duel. This has not been an easy chapter, but I'm hoping you like it, if it was note for all the lovely reviews I would of giving up on this story, but I can't do that when so many want to read more. Enjoy.

Chapter 3.

(With Peter)

Peter was in the How getting ready to face his only brother in single combat, one of which was going to be a fight to the death, He could not believe he let this get this far. One of the worst things was telling the girls. Susan had through a fit at him and Lucy just sat crying.

This is not something he wanted to do; he just wanted his brother back. He wanted the brother who helped him when things got tough he wanted the brother who always stood by him and he wanted the brother….the friend he could not live without.

Susan was still not talking to him, Caspian had tried but Lucy told him to stop, Peter had thinking to do. The words his best friend said to him were killing him, but he knew that they were true.

Peter was holding on by a thread, all he could do was hope that Susan and Lucy would get to Aslan before something Happened, to either one of the boys.

That's when Peter knew his mistake, he had lost faith in Aslan and know he was paying the price of it, So Peter did what all People in his place should do, he preyed, he preyed to Aslan that Edmund would be alright through this, he preyed that Susan and Lucy would be alright and he preyed to Aslan for forgiveness.

But weather his prays would be answered he was still to find out.

(With Edmund)

Edmund was pacing round his tent, it had not truly sunk in that he and his brother would be fighting to the death, yes they had fought before but never in something this big. Never something this DANGOURSE. Edmund was still going to keep to his plan no matter what, was going to happen, it was the right thing to do, the right thing by Narnia,

But it still felt weird, he knew people would be hurt by this, but it would mean Narnia wining. And that was what this is all about really, not the Brother wars, which was happing right now.

"Boy, Miraz wants to move, the combat will begin soon!" Shouted a guard from outside the tent, Edmund sighed sadly.

"Tell him I'm coming!" He shouted back, and then began fixing up the armour, making sure he had his shield and sword, with him.

(Back with Peter)

Peter was pacing in the how, Caspian beside him, one with was one the young prince's mind, and he could find no answer.

"That's the one thing about this that I do not understand." He thought this was in his head but when Peter looked at him he knew it was not.

"And what's not to understand Caspian? It all seems straight forward to me." Stated Peter looking a little confused.

"The Mice, we sent mice to look in the castle for King Edmund, but they never found him, but he was in the castle." Caspian Began, Peter finally understood knew.

"So then what we have to find out is why the Mice didn't find him," Peter said looking at Caspian. Both as confused as the other, Caspian was bout to call for Reepiceep when a trumpet form outside was heard.

"Well it's time." Said Peter gravely, and began to walk out of the How.

(IN THE ARENA)

Edmund stood on a fallen pillar; though many would think right now he had once again betrayed Narnia, they were dead wrong this had nothing to do with Narnia. It was the brother wars. Edmund's eyes grow painful as peter came out of the How, in full Narniain armour, and sword shinning in the early morning sun.

Peter look a head a saw Edmund standing waiting for him, Peter didn't know what to do, he didn't want to die, and he most defiantly did not want to hurt Edmund, the thought of it made him shiver. He knew that giving the chance Edmund would kill him, but he did not want to think what Edmund would do, he knew his brother was the only one in Narnia and Earth who could beat him, in a sword fight, and when angry Edmund was deadly, and he was in fact angry. He thought just by looking right at Edmund, he was going to kill him and laugh about it.

But Peter was too precious to Edmund to even think about killing him; Peter was too valuable for Narnia to loose.

As the pair moved closer to each other swords out, they circled each other in a tense silence; Edmund was the first to break it.

"You know what ever the out come someone is going to die, no matter what the girls will loose one of their brothers." Whispers Ed.

"I know Eddie, I know no matter who wins this today, I will loose my best friend, I know I will loose you, so you know Eddie I am truly sorry." Peter was getting to upset.

"I know I am to."

Peter didn't have time to think, he had an angry brother bring his sword to his head, and the fight was on.

_Right Slash,_

_Thrust, _

_Swing, _

_Block,_

_Upwards swing, _

_Spin slash, _

_Parry,_

_Thrust,_

_Downwards slash,_

Peter Fell to the ground, Edmund took the chance and stomped with all of his might on his older brother's shield, making the most painful pop. Peter cried out in agony, and struggled to his feet, and swung at Edmund's shoulder, breaking through the armour and cutting skin. During blood.

Edmund knew that if the plan was going he needed to do it, soon. He could tell Peter's shoulder was killing him, it was probably dislocated.

Peter grabbed Peter's wrist, and pushed the sword away from him, and keep his own sword at a distance and moved his face moving closer to his brother's face.

"For Narnia and for Aslan," whispered Edmund in his brother's face, "I'm so sorry Peter, I'm so sorry," tears began to form in his eyes, as he pushed Peter's sword in to his chest.

Peter was in a state, his brother had just run himself through, to make sure Peter would live.

TBC

Footnote: - That's three chapters in a row, chapter four will be posted soon, Please tell me what you think, I hope the reviews are still full of inspiration as the have been with the previous chapters.

Until next time, read, review and enjoy.

Peace-Dreamer


	4. Chapter 4

The things they make us do

The things they make us do.

Authors note: - So here is Chapter four, I might rap it up here, but I might put on one more chapter, just to make it clear, this chapter starts right after the battle, because the duel was the only battle I want to right in this story, I really hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Once the battle was over Peter ran to where his brother had fallen. He had sworn that he had lived this before, the brother he loved with every breath in his body lay on the grass, and his life blood seeping through his fingers.

He dropped to his knees beside his brother, and his sisters close behind. Peter had tears rolling down his cheeks. Yes this had happened before but it had not been his own sword to draw his brother's blood, it had been the witch.

In Peters mind he had been in the wrong then as well. If he hadn't been so hard on him maybe he wouldn't have gone to the witch. If he let him know the he was Peters' everything then he maybe wouldn't have gone to the witch.

And now if Peter hadn't been a twat and looked after his brother, then maybe he would still have the warm smile on his face and the laughter in his deep brown eyes.

Peter was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Lucy pull out her cordial and putting a drop down Edmund through.

It was Edmund eyes slowly opening that got Peters' attention; his heart refilled with hope once more, as Edmund looked around, and then closed his eyes again.

"Well it's about time I was being to think you wanted me to die." He muttered almost to himself.

"Never, you nearly died once here and by Aslan's mane I will not let you speak like that." Susan snapped, tears of belief shook disbelief and of joy, dripping down her face.

"What were you thinking? Ed pulling something like this and if you even think of it again I will put you in a wolf cage." Laughed Lucy, her face and eyes pure red.

"I was thinking….. I have no idea what I was thinking when I agreed to this stupid combat but the stab, I was thinking I can't let Peter die, for me, Narnia can't loose him." Smiling at Peter who was almost as red as Lucy and had more tears Susan.

"And what would I of done with out you Ed?" Sobbed Peter. "What would Narnia do with out her Just King?"

Edmund never replied he Just through his arms around Peters' neck and Peter's went around his brother waist. Both holding on to the other for dear life. Edmund sobbing in Peter's neck.

The two had reconnected the Pevensie Brothers were back, Brothers by arms and Brothers by Blood. And now in Peter's mind nothing would come between them again. Nothing would threat to take away Peter's baby brother from him.

(Later that night in Caspian's castle)

Peter shot up, hearing something he had not heard in a long time. Edmund was in the middle of a nightmare and by the sound of it was a bad one.

With out thinking Peter jumped from his bed and ran to his brother's aid just like when they were little.

"Edmund, Ed, Eddie it's alright every alright nothing is going to hurt you." Peter's hand ran through his brother's hair.

"Peter?" Asked Edmund looking at Peter eyes wide, "Peter your alive."

"Of course I am silly. But you earlier to day was less then convincing."

"Peter, you still sore about me fighting you in the combat?"

"No Eddie. I just can't stop thinking way the mice didn't find you. They are normally so… I can't think of a word right know but I'm sure you will get the idea."

"Yeah I do. The mice…. They did find me, well one did any way but I don't think that it was a mouse that liked me very much. He said something about how you wanted me dead and how I should have been killed in the raid instead of a prisoner."

"Ed don't you believe that for one minuet. If I ever lost you, I would nothing Ed I will always need my right hand man." Peter said with a loving smile and a comforting hand on his brother's cheek.

Edmund leaned in to then hand and caught it with his own. Peter know his brother well enough to know what Edmund was saying.

Peter moved so he was on the bed instead of leaning on the floor. Edmund lay with his head on Peter's chest listing to the elder's heartbeat. Peter's arm went around Edmund shoulder, while Edmund's were around his waist.

Both content to let the other's slow breaths drift them into a deep sleep. One where not even the scariest of dreams could follow.

Both happy just to lay with the other and remember the days when they were kings and best friends and when the one trusted the other with more then just their life.

Now things were back to normal with the brothers. Peter could a mental note to talk to Reepiceep about the mouse, which denied the truth about finding the king of old.

If he had just came out with the truth in the first place then this whole thing could have been avoid (Even though that wouldn't have been a very good story.)

The Brothers were like that until morning when Lucy and Susan came looking for them.

To Be Concluded

Authors Note: - Just one more Chapter to go. I hope you all like this chapter it me forever to think of the story plot of this one. Anyway chapter five should be up soon. I just have had a lot of this to do family Troubles have come up again. Thank you all for reading this far, I hope you read I hope you enjoy and a really, really, really hope you review.


	5. Chapter 5

THE THINGS THEY MAKE US DO.

CHAPTER 5

Authors note: - yeah really sorry about the long update, but you lot have not a clue how hard things have been, 1 I have one story I'm writing that is posted and like fifty more I'm planning all at once! 2 my sister had a kid and things have been crazy! 3 I fell and tore a ligament in my ankle! And 4, school homework has been crazy, note to all those school kids who hate homework! When I become Prime Minister I will bane home work from our schools!

NFNNFNFNFNFNFNFNFN (IN A TRAIN GOING TO BOYS ONLY BORDING SCHOOL)

Edmund looked out the window of the moving train; the movement had been moving him backwards and forward and every time he went forward his head lightly hut the window but he was lost in thought to take notice.

He thought this last trip to narnia was great apart from one little thing the fact that Peter and him got in a dual to the death, but lucky the only one who had to die, was Miraz but of an unknown illness, he died during the single combat, which everyone thought it was by the fault of the Narnians which lead to a great battle which Edmund missed.

So yeah that had been one trip not long thought, about a week there and back in a heart beat, our time of course. And there is a fact that kept repeating itself in the young mans head. Peter and Susan were never going back to Narnia; Peter was never going to come back.

That alone was enough to send a chill down Edmunds spine, Peter was his best friend and his brother, in Narnia they went through everything together, and now the next time He would go it would be with him.

"Ed you alright you look lost." Said Peter concerned. Peter was lying down on the train bench.

"Uh oh yeah I'm fine I'm just think about…Stuff." He replied, Peter's eyes flashed a glimpse of understanding,

"Mind if I ask what about?"

"Home." Peter knew that Ed was on about Narnia. None of the four thought Finchley or England as their home now.

"It will be alright Ed you'll get to go back," said Peter Smiling.

"Yeah but you won't and without you Narnia is not the same."

Peter then understood at that point, what it was that was bothering Ed.

"I don't mind, Eddie, you have the fun once in a while you'll have fun, with Lucy and who ever you two are with at the time, but when you get back I want a full report from start to finish."

"You will get that oh great high king." Laughed Edmund mocking a bow to Peter who throw his school bag at him but Ed dodged it.

"You think me and Lucy will take it ok when it's our last turn?"

Asked Edmund.

"Don't know Ed, when I first found out, it was hard at first then it got, better, I mean it's not the end of the world, I've got Su and Lu and I've got you Ed. We'll be alright, if I can take not going back home, your sure can."

It was at that point the train made a sharp turn causing Peter to fall off the bench with a loud thud, and making Ed burst out laughing.

Ed really knew that they we going to be ok if not better. He loved they way Pete was being really clam about this, unlike last time when he forgot himself. He knew that things they make us do would never come between him and his Brother again.

THE END.

FOOT-NOTE: - I can't believe my first ever fanfic is over already, how odd I though I would never finish it. But it proved me wrong I guess this means I will have more time to work on the Really important thing….getting 'Narnia's violet' finished. I told that one to my mom when I wrote this and she told me that the most important thing is getting my ankle better, all I did was laugh at her for thinking it, getting better, please! Like that comes important to finishing what I live for. Please, Please, please, please review.


End file.
